


Making Up

by sammyluvsya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyluvsya/pseuds/sammyluvsya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico get into a fight and Nico shadow travels the Percy's room to apologize.<br/>Maybe Percy has friends over and maybe Nico's crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while super tired so don't judge me

Third Person POV

 

"Who's this?" Jake asked as a strange boy barged out of the closet, the door hitting the wall.

Nico ignored the friends that were present in the room. He wasn't expecting anyone to be there, but it didn't stop him. "Percy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Nothing happened!" The goth boy shouted, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Nico, leave, now," Percy said, putting down the game controller and standing up.

"No, I'm sorry! Nothing happened!" Nico begged, nearing the taller boy who had no emotion on his face.

"Leave!" Percy shouted.

"No!" Nico shouted back.

"Now!" The friends in the room were starting to get on edge, unsure of what to do with the strange boy.

"No!" Nico repeated, getting desperate. Not having anything left to say, other than denying to leave, Nico grabbed Percy's collar, pulled him forward, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Now, to say that the friends in the room were shocked at that would be an understatement, but what happened next shocked them more.

Percy shoved the smaller boy off his and punched his square in the jaw, making him fall to the ground. He might have been mad, but that didn't stop him from avoiding his boyfriend's eyes, nose and mouth. He may have wanted Nico to leave, but that didn't mean that he wanted to seriously hurt the boy.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" Percy yelled, but Nico just stood up and stood his ground. Well, Percy's ground since it was his room, but he stood nonetheless.

"Not until we discuss this!"

"Leave!"

"If I leave Piper's going to kill me! She said I'm not allowed at camp until I fix things with you!" Percy just shook his head.

"Then it looks like you're going to your dads!" Nico stiffened.

"Percy, talk to me!" He begged, only to be ignored.

"Nico, leave!"

"Make me."

"If you don't leave right now, I'm going to throw you out that gods damned window." The friends were confused at that threat. They were confused at this whole scene. Some strange boy walked out of the closet in the room that they'd been in for two hours and got into a screaming match with their friend. This was the most violent they'd ever seen Percy, and that's including all the times that Percy had 'convinced' bully's to pick on 'someone their own size' and proceeded to beat them up and get suspended.

"I'd like to see you try."

His friends watched in shock as Percy went and opened him bedroom window and tried to throw the Nico boy out the window. Perce grabbed Nico from behind and lifted him off his feet and started walking towards the deadly exit. Before he went out, Nico threw his head back, hitting the older demigod straight in the nose, causing him to let go of Nico and stumbled back. Percy's friends went to grab Nico, but Percy put his hand out, as if signaling for them to stop.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Allen asked. He looked like a skater. They all did.

"Guys, get out of here," Percy told them, slightly out of breath.

"Perce, who is he?" Neil questioned, but he was ignored.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Just leave!" His friends left in a rush.

 

~~~

 

At school during lunch the next day, Percy was surrounded by his friends as he sat at the lunch table.

"Who the holy hell was that yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah, that was my boyfriend, Nico. He's actually a really nice guy," Percy said with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it," Jake said and Percy chuckled awkwardly.

"No, he really is. The fight was all my fault. I accused him of being a cheating, manipulative asshole."

"Is he?" Neil asked and Percy shock his head.

"No, um, someone who wanted to add a little drama to my relationship told me some lies. I knew I shouldn't've listened to her because whenever she tells me something, it always ends up badly."

The skaters got quiet before Jake spoke. "Is he abusive? I'm only asking because I care. You guys seemed to get really physical yesterday."

Percy shook his head again. "No, no, not at all. He's never hurt me on purpose."

"On purpose?" Allen asked, skeptically.

"Well, we spar and sometimes we land hits on one another," the demigod explained, shrugging.

"Really? What sports?" This interested the friends. As far as they were aware, the only sport their friend did was swimming on the swim team and that was it.

"Ummm, well swimming as you know, then there's anything with hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting."

"Sword fighting?" Percy nodded.

"Yeah, Nico and I are the best in our class."

"So, he's not abusive?" Percy shook his head.

"No, he's really nice and, honestly, he's normally pretty shy."

"He didn't seem shy yesterday."

"He wasn't expecting anyone to be over." The friends must've forgotten about the whole 'Nico hiding in the closet for two hours' thing, or maybe they just decided not to bring it up.

"What happened after we left? Did you to make up?" Percy blushed.

"Ummm, yeah, we did. He informed me of the fact that he is not sleeping with his friend, Will, and that they are just close friends."

"Why are you blushing?" Percy's blush deepened.

"No reason, it's just hot in here," he said, pulling at the collar of his shirt. His friends didn't believe him for a second.

"Oh, no way! You tapped that, didn't you?" Jake said a little louder than necessary, getting a few odd looks from nearby tables.

"I do not feel comfortable discussing personal matters with you."

"Is that a yes? That is a yes! Can we meet him?" Neil asked.

"Yeah," Percy said, thankful for the change in topic. "I'll have him meet me at the park after school."

Percy pulled out the phone that Leo had made him and called Nico. "Hi...No, no, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could hangout after school...Well, my friends what to meet you... yes, really, they do...okay, so we'll see you at four at the park by my house?... Yeah, the one with the super unsafe metal slide that I fell off of...okay, see you then...love you too, bye."

"Ohhhhh, you said I love you!" Allen teased.

"Well I have been dating him for five months."

"Why didn't you ever tell us you were gay?" Jake asked and Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"Who says I'm gay?"

"Uh, you admitted to having sex with a guy."

"Well you got me there," Percy shrugged.

"So why did you never tell us?"

Percy shrugged again. "I don't know, I didn't really think it was important."

 

~~~

 

Percy and his friends walked up to the park after school. It was mostly empty besides the one kid on the swing facing away from them.

Percy put his finger to his lips and motioned for his friends to stay were they were and he went and snuck up on the black haired boy.

Before Percy even had the chance to touch the younger boy's shoulder, Nico had stood up, grabbed Percy's arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

"OHHHHHH!" Percy's friends gasped as Percy hit the woodchips. They were expecting him to be yelling in pain because that did not seem like a soft landing, but instead he was laughing at a fuming Nico.

"Gods dammit, Jackson! You know you can't just sneak up on me! You're such a fucking coral sometimes."

"That was a terrible insult," Percy said and Nico nodded.

"I know."

"Well, Neeks, meet my friends....officially," Percy said and motioned for his friends to come over as he stood up. "Nico, this is Jake, Neil, and Allen. Guys, this is my boyfriend Nico."

Nico shook the three boys hands and Percy wrapped his arm around him. "Nice to meet you guys. Sorry about yesterday. To be honest, none of that was my fault."

"MMMMM, some of it was," Percy argued but Nico just shook his head.

"No, it was 100% your fault. Jason and Piper even thought so, but Piper wanted me to be the bigger person."

"It was Piper's mom's fault."

"You should know better than to listen to 'Ditie. She just loved to add drama. If you ever need relationship advice you go to Piper." Percy sighed and nodded.

"I'll admit, I may have overreacted."

"Overreacted?" Jake asked. "You tried to throw him out of a window!"

"Yeah, well, if were talking about terrible things we've done, Nico almost got me killed! He got me kidnapped!"

"What?" Nico asked, confused. "When?"

"When you brought me to the river."

Nico thought for a second before he figured out what Percy was talking about. "Are you kidding me? I am literally the reason why you were still alive on your sixteenth birthday. Okay, so yes, my dad did try to kill you, but you know, that's in the past."

"I know, I just wanted to point out that trying to throw you out of a window isn't that bad."

Nico looked at Percy's friends who were dumbfounded. "Trust me, if Percy wanted to kill me, I'd be dead."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should, because in every other aspect of your life, you're a dumbass."

"It seems like all you do is insult each other," Neil said and the couple nodded.

"That's because we fucking hate each other."

"Then why are you dating?" Allen asked and Nico shrugged.

"Well someone has to stop Percy from getting himself killed."

"And who better to do it than you?" Percy asked, turning to face Nico and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I hate you, di Angelo."

"Hate you too, Jackson."

And the friends just stared at the lovers in confusion, unsure of what to say.

 

Fin


End file.
